Miss Minchin steals everyone's junk food/Busted and beaten up by Takeru (Maskman)
Transcript *Miss Minchin: Man, I can't believe I was hungry today, I know, I will steal everyone's junk food, Ha (x50)! *Minchin Runs as The Path Is Your To Climb from Fire Emblem Plays *see Ike eating his fortune cookies as Miss Minchin steals his Fortune Cookie *Ike: Hey, These Fortune Cookies is mine! *see Bing Bong and his Friends eating their Takoyaki as Miss Minchin steals their Takoyaki balls *Reggie: Are you crazy!? Those Takoyaki balls are ours! *See Azura eating her Chocolate-Filled Churros as Miss Minchin steals her Chocolate-Filled Churros *Azura: Get Back here! I had Chocolate-Filled Churros as my snack! *see Yuna and Kohtaro Minami eating their Banana Splits as Miss Minchin steals their Banana Splits *Yuna Minami: Unforgivable Old Lady! That's our banana split! *see Roll Light eating her Burger as Miss Minchin steals her burger *Roll Light: Seriously! You stole my burger that I got from the Burger House! *See Lavinia Herbert and Sarah Crewe eating their Popcorn in the theaters as Miss Minchin stole their popcorn *Lavinia Herbert: Waaaaaahhhh! Our popcorn is gone! *see Iris (Megaman X4) eating her Tacos as Miss Minchin steals her Tacos *Iris: Are you kidding me!? Give it back my Tacos! *see Geon eating his pizza as Miss Minchin steal his pizza *Geon: Hey, that's my pizza! *see Godzilla and Daichi Ozora eating their cupcakes as Miss Minchin steal their Cupcakes *Godzilla: You bad old lady! That's our cupcakes! *see Mermaid Bomber eating her dumplings as Miss Minchin steals her Dumplings *Mermaid Bomber: Why! You stole my Dumplings that I got! *see The Belmont Brothers and Maria Renard eating their Chicken wings as Miss Minchin steal their Chicken Wings *Richter Belmont: What the! Hey! Your Chicken Wings is not yours! *see Chanticleer eating his Onion Rings as Miss Minchin steal his onion rings *Chanticleer: Why did you do that? I had Onion Rings that I got! *see Aine Yuki eating her Sandwich as Miss Minchin steal her Sandwich *Aine Yuki: Hey! You took my Sandwich that I got from the Sandwich Shop! *see Tirsiak eating her Cake as Miss Minchin steal her Cake *Tirsiak: (In Homer Simpson's voice) Why you little! (Normal voice) I had Cake that My Mom did! *see Reiko Shiratori eating her Burrito as Miss Minchin steals her burrito *Reiko Shiratori: You're being disgrace, that's my Burrito! *see Miss Minchin Spying as Hojo Tokimune (Civ 6) eating his Sushi. Miss Minchin Trying to steal his Sushi, but Hojo Tokimune caught her by Grabbing as The Path is yours to climb from Fire Emblem Fates stops *Miss Minchin: Uh-oh, I'm screwed. *Hojo Tokimune: That's right, I saw you trying to steal my sushi! Miss Minchin, how dare you steal my friends and allies' junk food, you know you cannot do that because it's against the Lakeside's law! That's it, I will call Female Corrin about this! *Miss Minchin: Great! I better get out of here because this is about to get ugly! *(Miss Minchin runs away while shocked as we hear the cartoon running sound effect) *see Female Corrin in the black background surrounded by flames *Female Corrin: (Does a Leviathan roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) MISS MINCHIN! (X5) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Category:Miss Minchin's grounded days